Your Mom!
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: After the Cell Games, everything's as it should be. Trunks' in the future, Chi-Chi's prego with Goten, Goku's dead & Gohan's going through puberty(shudders)But what happens when an evil alien race kidnaps Chi-Chi! It's up to Gohan & Vegeta to save her!
1. YOU'RE ALL STUPID!

READ ME: As a reader of fan fiction myself, I find the authors notes very annoying, I know that I don't have to read them, but I fell like I should. So what I am going to "try" and do is give u, the readers, short to the point notes or none at all. That isn't true with this Authors note, but that's only because this is my first story (or it was supposed to be) and I want u to know a little about me, my expectations for my self as a writer and for u as the reader. Fell free to skip over it, but at the same time I highly suggest u read it, cause after this one, I don't think that I'm gonna have any more notes that are longer then a couple of sentences.  
  
Authors note: Some of you might have already read my story "After Cell" and that was the first story I wrote, but this was supposed to be my first story on FanFiction. And it's written like it's my first story, so, read it like it is. Anyway..... I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, I'm just a fan. I wish I did though.....Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so if u don't like it or find it really good, please, R&R me so that way I know what I'm doing wrong or doing right. Also, feel free to criticize me, it helps me as a writer, I know it sounds weird but everyone has their own way, right. And another thing, tell me what, "u" as a reader want to read about, if u tell me, then I'll be able to give u what u want. I know the story and characters very well so don't be afraid to ask me about writing a story about Yamcha, when I mainly write stories that revolve around Gohan. Another thing, (sorry, I'm almost done) I try my very best to write good stories that religiously, or at least closely, follow the DBZ story line, the characters and their attitudes. And on top of that, I try to write with proper English, correct spelling and punctuation, so if u see something that ya think needs to be fixed, just tell me in a review.  
Okay now about the story. It takes place a few months to a couple  
years after the Cell games. Everything's the way it should be, Goku's  
dead, (don't take that the wrong way, Goku lovers) Krillen and 18 are  
just starting out in their "relationship" Chi Chi is pregnant with  
Goten, and Future Trunks is back in the future. Everyone is happy it's  
just that, Gohan, is going through......puberty (shudders) what will  
happen?......I wonder? (smiles big) This "should" be at least a little  
funny (tell me if it's not) Don't let the title mislead u......have fun!  
  
Your Mom!  
  
Puberty......A time of great change within ones self. A time in which we leave our childhood behind and blossom into that of adulthood. A time, of maturity, and getting the body you've been waiting for!  
  
Well, besides that last little bit......No!!! Puberty is one of the worst, most utterly annoying, uncontrollable, embarrassing, miserable, emotional filled time of our short lived lives! It's a nightmare! Between the mood swings, and finding out that you have even "more" to add to your already complicated anatomy, it's enough to make you sick. Infact, it does! It stresses out the person who's going through it, and even the people in their lives...... depending on just how bad your attitude and mood swings are, or can be.  
  
Well, this is exactly what Gohan was going through, during this particular time in his young life. He was of 11 years, or actually 12, including that fact that he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for about 10 or 11 months. He's a nice, polite, courteous, and fun loving boy, it's just that......he had recently "lost" his father in a battle against a horrible creature, that was known to him and the rest of the world as, Cell. So, as you can imagine, it was hard on his mom, friends and especially hard on him. And, on top of that, he was starting to go through puberty. And as we all know, it is a powerful thing, and it did not help him or his family and friends in the least bit when it came to certain matters. Matters such as personal feelings, emotions, coping with there losses, asking Gohan a question, etc.  
  
At first everyone was in question as to why he was so out of character, but after some thinking, it was clear to them......  
  
"What's up with Gohan?......He's been acting......a little weird lately......" Yamcha said. He was sitting on a couch in the main living room of capsule Corporation. His chin was resting in the palm of his hand, and his elbow was resting on the arm of the sofa. He was a pretty well sized man in his early forties, with scares on his face, rather big muscles and black hair that poked straight up. He wore a tight, short sleeved, blue shirt, dark blue dress up pants and socks.  
  
Yamcha fumbled around with his fingers. "Wouldn't ya say?....." he said turning to Krillen, who was lying on another sofa. Across the room and parallel to the one that Yamcha was sitting on.  
  
Krillen looked at his friend. He breathed in deeply. "That's an under statement." He sat up and through his legs over the edge of the couch to firmly plant his feet on the floor. "He's been acting "really" weird lately......" He said putting inflection into the word really. Krillen was a, to put it nicely, a "little" person. He's not a very attractive person, but he's still cute in his own special way. He was a bald man in his mid thirties, his muscles were far from being big, but he had nice medium/small sized muscles that added to his odd cuteness. He had on a loose royal blue T shirt, and a pair of very unattractive white shorts. All and all though, he was just a loveable guy who was often confused.  
  
Pretty much the whole Z gang was at Capsule Corp., minus Piccolo, Yajaroby, Dende and the son family.(For those of u who don't know. Son, is Goku's last name, in Japan) Gohan "was" there, but had minutes ago left the large, yellow, dome shaped house, in a silent rage of mixed emotions. He tried not to let it show, but the others could tell that not all was well with the boy and had known it for the past couple of months. They had all recently been noticing a change in his behavior and it was starting to worry them, at least Yamcha, Puar, Krillen and Roshi. Gohan was now on the journey back home to his mother, who was 8 months pregnant with his unborn sibling. So, knowing that he wasn't going to be making a surprise return any time to soon, Yamcha chose to arise the subject of Gohan's...sudden change.  
  
They, were sitting on two identical white leather couches that could be smelled from every where in the large room. Puar, a blue cat like creature, was seated by Yamcha, on one of the leathery, but soft cushions of the sofa. Roshi sitting at a table a few feet behind the couch, was sipping a coup of black coffee while listening to his "former pupil's" conversation. Oolong was walking aimlessly around the building, lost. Bulma was in the kitchen, right next to the living room that Krillen, Yamcha, Roshi and Puar were in. She was washing dishes with her mother and making chit chat. Mr. Briefs was in his laboratory working on a new experiment and talking to the black cat perched on his shoulder. Despite the fact that the only reply that he ever got from the cat was "meow" he was always, somehow, managing to make conversation with it. And Vegeta, of course, was in his gravitational room yelling, screaming, sweating, swearing, meditating, bulging his muscles, etc. Or to put it all into one word, his definition of the word training.  
  
Back in the living room  
  
Krillen sat staring at the floor looking very puzzled, while Yamcha sat looking at Krillen with the same look on his face.  
  
Puar looked back and forth between the two men before she noticed Roshi sitting at the table. She floated off the couch, over to the table and sat on it, by Roshi. Puar was absolutely adorable, and Roshi couldn't help but briefly smile when she looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. (hee, cat, puppy dog eyes)  
  
"I've been noticing it to." Roshi said, surprising both Yamcha and Krillen. Neither new that he was even in the room. Yamcha and Krillen turned their heads to look at the old man. He wore big sun glasses with a red plastic rim, a long sleeved orange shirt, blue warm ups and black shoes that were so tight that they could pass as Dance shoes. He was an odd little man, physically and mentally. His head had no hair but he did have a beard, eyebrows and mustache that were as white and fluffy as clouds. This is the Roshi that Krillen and Yamcha had always known, he hadn't changed from the day they had met the old geezer, about...oh...20 years ago or so. The old man had some how come across a "special" water, where who ever drank the water would become not immortal, just given eternal life. He obviously drank the water.  
  
Krillen blinked momentarily in surprise at seeing his former martial arts master in the room, before saying anything.  
  
"So......do ya know what's wrong with him Master Roshi?  
  
Roshi gave a weak smile "......No, but whatever's wrong with him, I'm sure that it's nothing to be to worried about."  
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha said with a big smile plastered on his face. "Besides, if there really were something wrong with him, I'm sure that he, or his mom, would have told us." His voice was now back to its normal "Californian surfer dude" sound and pitch. He got up off the couch and walked over to Roshi, where he pulled up a chair, opposite of Roshi, sat init, leaned back and put his feet up on the table. Compared to his previous state, he now looked very relaxed.  
  
Krillen, still sitting on the couch, shook his head and smiled for a moment at his friend's sudden change of attitude. "I guess you're right." He said in a low depressed sounding voic. "But, it seems like he's uncomfortable, and he makes more trips to the bathroom then usual. And, it seems like he doesn't wanna talking to us anymore, he just......shuts us out......"  
  
Yamcha's smile was whipped off his face. He sat, waiting to hear more from Krillen.  
  
Krillen spoke louder and faster this time. "He's acting more like a Saiyan every day, and smelling more like one too!. At least, that's what I think. He even hangs out with Vegeta more then he used too and he barely spends time with us anymore. His moods change often too, and very quickly. I mean he doesn't completely act like a Saiyan, but it's like, one minute he's happy and then the next he's depressed. And "then" the next thing I know, he's going after me like Chi Chi goes after Goku with a frying pan!" He chuckled at thought. But his laughter soon subsided when he remembered where his best friend now was......dead.  
  
In the kitchen, Bulma had finished washing the dishes. Her mother had left the room, and Bulma was now listening in on this little conversation. She too had noticed Gohan's behavior, but she knew exactly what he was "going through". And she's known what he's been going through ever sense Vegeta told her that during one of his training sessions with Gohan, he noticed that he smelled a lot more, manly like and that he had......arm pit hair. (Hee, hee. It's obvious, right?)  
  
Roshi and Yamcha had their eyes fixed on Krillen as they too remembered where Goku was and how he died, or more appropriate, how he was "killed". An odd silence spread through out the room that sent chills down Puar's spine as she flung herself into Yamcha's arms. He put a hand on her head, and a thought popped into his brain. "Hey......Maybe he just misses his dad a lot." Yamcha stated.  
  
Krillen looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Duhhh......" He said in a stupid sarcastic voice. "Don't we all?!"  
  
Yamcha looked at him in hurt confusion. "Well, yeah, but I...ya see I, you......" He stuttered. "Yes! But I just, ya know......" He trialed off.  
  
"No, I don't." Krillen replied, yet again sarcastically.  
  
Yamcha looked to Roshi for help, but all he did was rais his eyebrows and back away. Yamcha lowered his head in defeat. He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Never mind......" He said in a small voice.  
  
Krillen smiled at his victory, but quickly discarded it so Yamcha wouldn't be able to see it. He then returned to the previous subject.  
  
"I'll never forget that day......" Krillen said, seeming to be talking to the floor that he was looking at. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
This is when Bulma decided to make her entrance.  
  
"I won't either." She said confidently as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and taking a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it.  
  
All four turned their heads to see Bulma with a cocked smile on her light pink lips before putting the disgusting cigarette (I don't like cigarettes) in her mouth.  
  
"Bulma!" Krillen half yelled and squeaked. "How long have you been standing there? Not that there's anything wrong with it......" He trailed off.  
  
"Sshh......" She whispered, while keeping the cigarette locked between her teeth the whole time. "Trunks is sleeping a few rooms down."  
  
She was a blue haired beauty, wearing a tight, short sleeved, red top and white Capri pants. Her hair was shoulder length and her eyes were the biggest and bluest of all eyes.  
  
Bulma giggled and removed the cigarette from her mouth. "Well, long enough to hear you all talking about Gohan and how "worried" you all are about him." She walked over to the table and stood by Yamcha, smiling, until she noticed his feet on her good dinning room table.  
  
"What? You aren't worried?" Yamcha asked. She didn't answer him, instead she smacked him over the head.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Yamcha wailed. "What'd do that for!" He whined with tears in his eyes.  
  
Bulma looked like she was going to smack him again. "Feet "OFF" the table mister!" She yelled at him.  
  
Yamcha looked at his feet and then at Bulma. He smiled sheepishly and slowly took his feet off the table, not taking his eyes off the enraged women. Her glare quickly vanished and she taped on her cigarette over Yamcha's head letting ash fall in his hair. "Thank you Yamcha! That's more like it." She said in a soft Snow White like voice, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
Yamcha looked at his feet, yet again, accepting defeat.  
  
"Well, to answer your question....." Bulma replied and took another inhale of her cigarette. "Of course not."  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Krillen asked extremely confused. Considering the fact that she was the only person in the room who was a mother, he assumed that she would be worried about it more then the rest of them.  
  
Bulma looked at him as if he were stupid, which was kind-a the case. "Why should I be?"  
  
Yamcha sat up in his chair. "Because he plays a major part in our lives, protected us and saved the world from Garlic Junior and Cell! And not just that!" He yelled at her amazed by her lack of emotion toward the whole situation.  
  
Krillen stood up. "Yeah, and not only that Bulma. You and I both know that Gohan's as sweet as they come, but for some weird reason that Gohan doesn't seem to be there anymore, or at least not right now." He sounded very concerned.  
  
Bulma looked at the three men and hovering cat surrounding her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She turned slightly pink and her previous expression turned into an inside out smile before she burst out laughing, in the process her cigarette falling out of her mouth and onto the floor.  
  
At first the three men and Puar just stared at her before looking at each other with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"What's so funny?" Roshi asked with interest in his voice.  
  
Bulma kept on laughing for a while before she said anything. "Boy!" She said still laughing. "You guys really are clueless!" She said before, laughing again. "When I was over hearing your conversation in the kitchen, I thought that "maybe" you'd eventually get it, but, boy, was I wrong!!!" She started to laugh again but quickly gained control over herself.  
  
"......Uhhhh......What exactly are you trying to say, Bulma?" Krillen asked before he walked over to sit on the couch that was closer to her and the rest of the group.  
  
"Okay guys, I'll tell you," She bent down to pick up her cigarette. "and you're ganna feel really stupid too." She said with a giggle.(She laughs a lot, huh) "Now, you all know that Gohan is 11, practically 12, right?" She asked them.  
  
"Right......" They all replied in unison. She paused before asking the next question.  
  
"......Okay, and what usually happens to kids around that age?" She waited a minute to see if anyone's light bulb would click on. She saw none.  
  
"uhhh......" was all she heard.  
  
"Alright, why do you think Gohan's been going into the bathroom more then usual?  
  
"Uuhh......"  
  
"Why do you think he smells more then he used too?"  
  
"Uuhh......"  
  
"...Right. Why is he having mood swings?"  
  
"Mood-swings? Hum? Uuhh......"  
  
"HHUUuuu......" Bulma groaned. "Why do ya think he has "arm pit hair"?"  
  
'They have to get it now.' She thought.  
  
"Arm pit hair?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Gohan has arm pit hair?" Yamcha chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Yes, arm pit hair!" She yelled at them. (Wow. That's a lot of arm pit hair.)  
  
"Hum......arm pit hair......uuhh......"  
  
Bulma was as wide eyed as an anime character could get, and that's big. 'Oh my Lord!' She thought to herself. 'I know these people aren't very sharp, I've always known that, but this is beyond "not being very sharp"! This is just retarded!' She thought to herself.  
  
"......Well?......"Yamcha said forgetting how fast Bulma "could" changed temperature. She didn't find this funny anymore, oh no, she now found it very annoying, and annoying Bulma is one of the biggest no, no's you can do! Besides annoying Chi Chi, but that's a different story.  
  
Krillen, Yamcha, Puar and Roshi could see the anger boiling up inside of her and were about to take cover when she yelled "PUBERTY!!!!! He-is- going-through-PUBERTY!!! My God! Isn't it obvious?!" She said trying to calm down.  
  
"Well, uh......I guess......" Roshi started to say before Bulma butted in.  
  
"I mean, think about it! The mood-swings, the anger management, acting more like Vegeta, asking a question and having his only answer be "Your Mom!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well I, I, I guess......yeah!" Yamcha said smiling.  
  
"Guess, I never thought about that being a possibility." Krillen said blushing, feeling embarrassed about not figuring it out sooner.  
  
"I guess I was thinking that Gohan's mind was slowly being taken over by some sort of evil power, or something." He said while laughing, but stopped when he noticed that no one else was.  
  
"You're such a dork Krillen!" Bulma told him taking another rather larg inhale of her cigarette to try and calm herself down a bit. "Every time something out of the ordinary happens you get all "oh my god, some evil thing is coming to get me!" She said while trying to do an impression of Krillen.  
  
Krillen's checks were as red as Bulma's shirt. "Well......I've just gotten so used to there being someone to fight that......" He was cut off by Yamcha.  
  
"Yo! Don't sweat it Krillen, we understand. I know exactly how you feel man." He told his short friend.  
  
"Thanks man......" Krillen said as the red started to fade from his face.  
  
Bulma smiled at her friends. "Still I can't believe that you people didn't get it sooner......hu, and Men run our country, haha!" Bulma and Puar laughed for a moment, while the men in the room, stared at the floor trying to hid the red that covered their entire faces.  
  
"Oh, come on guys." Bulma said while whipping a tear from her eye. "I'm just messen with ya." At that moment, she noticed her husband, Vegeta, walking into the room, through the entrance that was connected to hall way. He held a towl in his hand and was wearing his usual tight blue outfit, without the armor. It was torn hear and there, and the right leg of the suite was missing, from the nee down  
  
"Well, hello Mister solitude. Have a nice training session?" Bulma asked him. He didn't answer.  
  
"Uh?...HELLO! Vegeta! I'm talking to you!" She yelled at her husband, as she put her hands on her hips and started walking towards him.  
  
"I heard you talking about Gohan." He said in his deep gravely voice. Bulma stopped mid walk.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with what I was asking you!" Bluma snapped at him. Vegeta removed his gaze from the towl in his hand to lay his eyes upon what, he called, his "mate" or woman. He looked at her coldly for a moment.  
  
"There are things that the boy will need to know about, that none of you will be able to explain to him."  
  
"Things? Things like what?" Roshi asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the old man. "Like his Sayin anatomy." He told him.  
  
"Oh......" Yamcha said in a low voice that could barely be heard.  
  
"I'm sure that the fact that Kakarot's Brat is half Sayin and half human will make puberty a very interesting event for him, and be very interesting to observe." Vegeta said with a big grimace on his face.  
  
"You actually want to "help" Gohan?" Krillen asked confused.  
  
"I don't totally hate him...... I find him to be annoying and a totally unstable child, but I can tolerate his attitude more then I can his idiotic father's." Vegeta said with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk about Goku or Gohan that way!" Krillen yelled shaking a fist at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, take it easy "Little Man". Besides, I'm doing this mostly for my son's benefit. His time will come as well and when it does, I want to have some preconceived idea as to what's going on with him." Vegeta told Krillen, annoyed with his reaction.  
  
Vegeta gave a death glare to everyone in the room except for Bulma. "Does anyone else want to ask me, "Why"!"  
  
"Yes! I do!" Bulma snapped at him. He dare not let his "woman", not have a say in the matter. For he knew what would happen if he were to talk back to her, he wouldn't get fed for a long while. She did it to him once, and she was bound to do it again if she felt the need to.  
  
"What woman." He groaned.  
  
"First of all, I have a name, you know it, and I'd appreciate it if you would call me by my name. And secondly, if you've been noticing that Gohan has needed help for so long, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM SOONER?!!!"  
  
Vegeta felt the erg to back away, but his stubbornness and pride kept him standing tall.  
  
He didn't really know what to say. "Well, I ah......uh, I thought that......"  
  
"You thought that, well let me tell you something Vegeta, You thought wrong!!!" His wife yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta was puzzled. "...Thought wrong? What?"  
  
'I'll never understand the female species.' He thought to himself before Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah. You thought wrong." Everyone was confused by Bulma's words. "Now, get your butt in gear and go help out our Gohan!" She yelled at him so loudly that she caused Trunks to wake up.  
  
"Bulma looked down the hall in the direction where the crying was coming from.  
  
"Oh! Now look what you made me do!" She yelled at a confused Vegeta. She gave her cigarette to Vegeta and started running down the hall.  
  
"Me?" He said in a small voice. Bulma stopped and turned around.  
  
"No, Your Mom!" Bulma said sarcastically. Roshi, Yamcha, Puar and Krillen chuckled at Bulma's impression of Gohan, that is until Vegeta sent a death glare in their direction.  
  
"Excuse me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Vegeta looked back at his "mate" and cowared. "Yes ma'am...I mean! Aahhh!!!" It was too late to save himself from his words. Now everyone, except Bulma, was uncontrollably laughing.  
  
"Oh." Bulma said, flattered to hear Vegeta use such words toward her. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, with an attitude like that. I'm gonna have to do something "special" for you tonight." A wide smile grew upon Vegeta's face.  
  
Bulma noticed his smile and new what he was thinking. "Not necessarily that kind of "special." His smile disappeared.  
  
"But non the less, I'm sure you'll like it. Now, enough talking, I'll go take care of Trunks, if you go take care of Gohan, agreed?" She said, giving Vegeta the best puppy dog eyes that she could. It worked, on any other person it wouldn't have, but on him, it always did.  
  
"Oh!......hhh, Oh! Alright!"  
  
"Good." Was all that Bulma said before running down the hall to her screaming baby. Vegeta stood, looking down the hall for a long while.  
  
"Well, are you gonna do it?" Krillen finally asked.  
  
Vegeta spun around. "Of course I am! I was going to in the first place, I just got lost and confused in the Womans......Bulma's! Words that I, I......ah......never mind!" He said stomping down the hall to his shared room with Bulma to change his out fit.  
  
"Good luck dude!" Yamcha yelled to him. "You're gonna need it!" Was the last thing Vegeta heard before he slammed the door to his room.  
  
Well. What did you Think? R&R me if you have time to do so. I'd be very much obliged. Make a story request, ask me a question, criticize me, whatever. Oh! And this chapter may not have been that funny, but the next ones are supposed to be. Don't know if they will be, their just supposed to be.  
  
On the Next Episode/Chapter: Does Vegeta really go to help out Gohan? And if he does, what's Gohan's attitude and reaction towards the whole idea. Find out next time on "Your Mom!"  
  
P.S: I have Fan art from this story and "After Cell". If you want to see it, tell me in a review and I can e-mail it to you. And don't worry, it will be worth it, at least that's what my friends who've seen my art say...Not trying to toot my own horn or nothin'. And one last thing, forgive my typos, I have Dyslexia. 


	2. Vegeta Visits Gohan

Yo Ho!^_^Hee, hee! I finally figured out what to do with this Chapter! I know it's only been a day since I posted the fricken story, but, when you have no idea on how to continue a story, it comes back to haunt you o_o Or, at least me. Anyway, I don't think that this chapter will be as long as the last one, just cause.it won't.`~`  
  
I don't own DBZ or, well, I don't wan to give any of the story away, but I think you'll know if I own it or not. I mean, I'm just a kid!  
  
*************************************  
  
~Gohan's Place~  
  
It was late in the evening and Gohan was in the living room, watching a bunch of Animated Disney Films. The first one he watched, that evening, was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, followed by Bambie and he was now viewing The Little Mermaid. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, at the time, he was very much enjoying the Animated Classics.  
  
Gohan was lying on the only couch in the whole house, quite comfortably and was being a total slob! He was almost completely covered in pop corn, chips and various candies, and had all kinds of food all over the top of the coffee table. Lucky for him, Chi Chiu had gone to bed early, or he would have had some "esplaining to do".^-^  
  
He had on a tight, white, none sleeved shirt that, all to well, revealed his "pits". A pair of baggy jeans, that were held up with a black belt and a pair of white socks that showed his toes. In the crook of his arm he embraced a teddy bear, but not just any teddy bear, a care bear, night time bear. And by his side was his baby blanket. This showed that the old Gohan wasn't totally gone, at least not in the privacy of his own home. But in public and around his friends, that was another story.  
  
"This is a Dingelhopper." Said Scuttle, the seagull.  
  
Gohan chuckled at the funny word. "Hum!...Dingelhopper." At that moment, Gohan heard a knock on the door, or more a pound. Gohan groaned, the last thing he wanted to do was up off his butt to go answer the door for someone.  
  
He got up off his butt, turned the volume down on the T.V. and walked over to the door. He opened it.  
  
"Okay, what do you.Vegeta? Vegeta! What are you doing hear!" He asked, surprised to see him, of all people, at his door step and especially at this hour.  
  
Vegeta snorted and let himself in the house. "Don't look at me Brat, the old wench sent me here."  
  
Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you mean Bulma." He said, rather amused by Vegeta's name for his wife.  
  
Vegeta looked at him with a smirk on his face, as he pointed to a picture of Goku, holding Gohan, on a small table by the door. "Who else would I be talking about, you demon spawn of that idiotic Kakarot?!" He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Your Mom! Ha!" Gohan replied before realizing what Vegeta had just said about his Father. (Vegeta was right)  
  
Gohan wasn't amused anymore. Even though he knew that Vegeta said it purely to annoy him, it still got to him. Gohan missed his Father very much and held a special place in his heart for him. Even though Gohan acted like a tough guy, that "tough guy" was just a mask that he used to cover up what he felt were, embarrassing feelings. And Vegeta's minor insult hit him hard, he felt like he had to protect his fathers honor.  
  
Gohan had a slight power serge. "You talk about my Father that way, one more time Vegeta.and you're gonna find my foot half way up your ASS!!!" Gohan told Vegeta in a dark and sinister voice.  
  
Vegeta knew that he wasn't lying and knew that if he were his mother's son, that he probably would do it. But at the time he didn't worry about the boy's words. "Humph! I like your style kid." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, Shut up!" Gohan groaned as he shut the door to the small but cozy house. Vegeta went and sat down on the couch. He scanned the table, looking at all of the food. 5 half eaten jars of Pickle's and 3 whole entire, XL, buckets of, completely eaten, ice cream caught his attention.  
  
"You pregnant too, Gohan?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
Gohan looked at him confused, until he followed Vegeta's gaze toward the food.  
  
"Ha! Your Mom's! I'm just finishing up my Mom's leftovers." Gohan said with a chuckle as he sat down on the couch, as far away from Vegeta as possible.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop saying that boy." Vegeta told Gohan, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Your Mom wishes!" Gohan retaliated back with a wide smile.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to regret ever thinking of coming over to help Gohan. He tried to change the subject.  
  
"When's the annoying "bundle of joy" due anyway?" He asked.  
  
Gohan stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. "Bout a month." He responded while picking up the T.V. remote and turning the volume up. Vegeta looked at the T.V.  
  
"You're actually watching this?" Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Yeah, So?.Oh! Well, it's not great, but it's not bad either." He said, trying to cover up his true feelings towards the movie.  
  
Vegeta looked Gohan up and down, suspiciously. "Ahu...right!"  
  
Gohan glared at Vegeta. "Well, how did you know that it was the Little Mermaid? Huh?!" Gohan quietly yelled at Vegeta.(quietly yelled; I know it sounds strange but he doesn't want to wake his mom up)  
  
Vegeta realized what Gohan was getting at and tried to cover it up.  
  
"It's not my fault that Bulma's always showing those annoying cutesie shows to Trunks!" He retaliated back.  
  
"Your Mom." Gohan said, rolling his eyes before he went back to watching the movie, Vegeta did the same. They sat there for a minute before either of them said anything.  
  
"Well." Gohan said uneasily. "If there's one thing that I don't like about this movie, it's that it makes us look bad! I mean, look at that animation Vegeta!" Gohan said pointing to the screen.  
  
"I know, and no one should be better then me in any way. I am the best!" Vegeta hissed at the T.V.  
  
"Take it easy Vegeta, it's an inanimate object. It's not like it can understand you." Gohan told him.  
  
Vegeta calmed down. "Well it should."  
  
"Your Mom should! Hahaha!!!" (Do I have to write who said it?)said before rolling over on to the couch with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Vegeta stared at the child on the couch, who looked as if he were dieing. 'There's something wrong with this child.' He thought to himself as he remembered why he was there and why he wanted, or needed, to be home before to late. He needed to be home in time for whatever "surprise" it was that Bulma had for him.  
  
"Gohan." He alerted the pre Teen.  
  
Gohan slowly gained control over his laughter. "Yes?" He said while sitting himself up.  
  
"Gohan. The reason I'm here is because we've all noticed a change in your attitude." He was cut off.  
  
".In your Mom!" Vegeta sent a glare at Gohan and he shut up, realizing that what ever it was that he had to say, that it was important and serious.  
  
He continued. ".Your attitude, and we've figured out what's up with you."  
  
Gohan listened and waited for more.  
  
"You're going through puberty. Right. There are "certain things" that you will need to know about that none of the others will be able to explain to you." Vegeta stopped, knowing that Gohan would have something to say.  
  
Gohan looked pissed. "You.want to help me get through puberty?" He asked. "As in "help" me.Physically." Gohan paused for a moment and Vegeta, surprisingly, waited patently for a reasponse.  
  
Gohan finally spoke. "Hell No!!! Help Your Mom!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well, what did you think? I personally don't like this chapter, I rushed through it. Sorry. I was going to make it longer, but my sisters complaining at me because I took her spot at the computer when she wasn't finished using it. I'm so bad hee.^_^ Anyways, tell me what you think, still have that dame Fan art to put up, somewhere. And one last thing; For those of you who have read "After Cell" I'm going to be changing the name soon, I'll still have the A.C.-which stands for After Cell- but I'll have something written after it. I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with that story, so, yeah.Well, actually, today in Math class, during a Math test, I remembered what I was originally planning to do with the story. Right now though, I don't know which story I'll go with. I'm gonna have to think about it.  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan and Vegeta go deeper into the conversation of Gohan's help. But wait, will Gohan agree? And what's this?...Hummm.Find out next time on "Your Mom!" 


	3. Hell No!

Yo peoples!^_^ Okay, first of all, I hear that some of you are confused about the whole, Your Mom thing. So, if you live in America, I'm assuming you know those "Your Momma's so" whatever jokes, right. Okay, well, those jokes are just a really stupid way of insulting someone's Mom. It can be hurtful, but at the same time, it can be extremely funny, if used at the right time and in the proper way. Like, this whole story was written because I have a friend, Jams, at school who always says, Your Mom. He says it like after someone asks him a question, or anyone asks anyone a question. Okay, let me give you an example: Me and about 7 of my friends, including Jams, are sitting at a table. And I say to one of my other friends "Hey. Ya know who's really stupid." And then Jams says. "Your Mom!" And usually starts laughing after he says it. Bad example but, main idea. Sorry if I didn't explain it well enough, but I don't want to make the authors note to long, you're here to read the story.  
  
I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating "Your Mom!" and "After Cell/A.C." for the past couple of days. #1 I was drawing a blank on both stories. #2 My computer's being a BUTT HEAD!!! It won't let me, or wasn't letting me, get on any web sites for some reason And #3 I'm a very busy person right now. I get up at 5:30, go to school at 7:00, take the bus to my grandma's at 2:00 P.M., where I have a Bible study lesson with her until 5:00, and then I have piano lessons for an hour and now on Saturdays and Fridays I have rehearsals, for a play I'm in, for 4 hours! (Takes in big breath and sighs) Wow....That's a lot of crap I "have" to do. So all and all, I get about 2 to 3 hours of my own time every weekday night, and that time is spent doing homework! I really only have Saturday evenings, and Sunday afternoons to do whatever I want with. I'm so sleepy....I can't remember the last time I've slept in past 8....Uh! What am I dragging on for, I got a story to write and u probably want to read it, I'm assuming you do, since you clicked on it...  
  
Your Mom!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
No!!!  
  
"Hell No!!!" Gohan shot at Vegeta. He took the remote in his hands, turned off T.V. and stopped the movie.  
  
He sat looking at the T.V. feeling insulted. He wondered though, why he wanted to help him. 'It's really nice and out of character for him to be doing this, but....Ah, Gohan! Don't let your "sensitive" side get in the way!' He thought, while he twitched and moved around, shifting his eyes back and forth between Vegeta and the T.V.  
  
"Why would you want to help me...Your Mom?" Gohan asked him in a deep voice, chuckling a bit at his last few words.  
  
Vegeta was sighlent for a moment, before replying. "Cause I feel like it and I'm in an unusually good mood today. Besides, the wench made me come! Also" Vegeta hesitated. "You're not all that bad...."  
  
Gohan leaned back into the soft couch and pulled a Vegeta smile of pride.  
  
Vegeta continued. "Also, my son will grow up too and I want to be able to "somewhat" help him. Not a lot though, I want him to get through it, mostly, on his own."  
  
"Figured something like that'd be the reason. That or Your Mom." Gohan said a little disappointed, but at the same time happy that he wasn't sorry for him. Vegeta was trying with all his might to ecnor those 2 stupid words that Gohan always used. "And....I know it's been hard on you loosing your Father and all, not that I care, and...." He paused briefly. "I pity you Brat...."  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped slightly. Half of him was happy while the other half was angry. But all around he was just, surprised. Gohan was fighting against his emotions, he didn't know which to let out. He finally decided to let both out at the same time. Bad choice.  
  
"You want, to help me?....No! I mean, just what kind of help were you thinking about? Cause if you want to help me with the stuff I'm "really" having problems with, No way!!! I'm not that desperate, wait, No! I'm not desperate at all!!! Forget it! Just cause I'm a total wreck without my Dad doesn't mean you have to help me....! Wait...." Gohan blushed with frustration.  
  
Vegeta just smiled and waited for him to cool off. Gohan took in and out deep breaths for a few minutes, while the red slowly left his face.  
  
"You done?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"Your Moms done!" Gohan shot back.  
  
Vegeta gave him a grave look. "Would you Shut up about my Mother!!! It's getting very annoying!" He yelled at Gohan. "And, besides....I never knew my Mother." (tear)He said sounding a little emotional, but mostly just pissed.  
  
"Okay, With what?!" Gohan said somewhat amused.  
  
"Your little emotional mood-swing. Now then, I'd like to have an answer about me helping you. Yes or no, I don't care which one you pick, just pick one!!!" Vegeta said with little patients.  
  
Gohan started to feel angry again and his energy started to swell, but Vegeta sensed it.  
  
"Oh, get over it!!!!! I'd like to get an answer out of you so I can go home. So, hurry it up!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gohan calmed down and looked at his feet, and then back at Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go outside." Gohan suggested.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Outside? Why? I want an answer!"  
  
"Just, shut up and do it! You want your answer, and I'll give it to you, outside!" Gohan told him as he stood up and started for the door.  
  
"If we keep having little out bursts, we might wake up my Mom." Gohan stopped at the coat rack and looked through it for his.  
  
"You think she's bad enough not pregnant. Think what it'd be like if we woke her up when she was." He found a coat to his liking and put it on.  
  
Those 2 simple sentences were all that Vegeta needed to hear. He knew the wrath of Chi Chi as he knew the wrath of Bulma. Only he wasn't near as scared of Chi Chi's as he was of his mate's. He got up off the couch and walked towards the door. On his way, he noticed the Care Bear and baby blanket the rested where Gohan had been sitting. He stopped for a moment to look at them.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta, you coming, or is Your Mom?" Gohan asked. He was already outside waiting for him.  
  
Vegeta smiled, and looked from the couch to the open door that Gohan stood outside of. 'So, little Gohan is still there.' Vegeta thought. 'I'll have to tell Bulma about this....maybe she'll give me something "extra" special.' He smiled widely and went for the door. Once out side, Gohan closed the door and motioned for Vegeta to follow him. It wasn't Vegeta's style to follow, but all he really cared about, at the moment, was getting this all over and done with so he could go home for his "surprise".  
  
Gohan lifted into the air, as did Vegeta, and they flew off in the direction of the moon. After about 2 minutes of sighlent flying, Gohan pointed to a big clearing of trees on a little mountain side.  
  
"There!" Gohan told Vegeta.  
  
They swooped down closer to the earth and slowly descended onto the open, rocky ledge that stuck out of the mountain's side.  
  
Gohan had his back turned to Vegeta and Vegeta had his arms crossed, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Well....?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm not going to wait all night Brat!" He hissed at him.  
  
"Vegeta...." Gohan said very quietly. "I....I, accept your, helping me...." He told Vegeta completely embarrassed. He turned around to face him. His cheeks were the reddest that Vegeta had seen them in a long time, and he had on a goofy face that he, no doubt, got from his father.  
  
Gohan shuffled his feet a bit.  
  
"Uh....Vegeta, I, uh....Ya see I got this little thing going on with my....a, well, ya know, my, my....little, friend. (^_^) I, I, I've asked my Mom about it, and I've even gone as far as to look it up, but I can't find out anything about it anywhere and I was thinking that maybe....  
  
Vegeta smiled in a way that let Gohan know that he understood.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid....It's not like you don't have anything I don't have. Besides, if I recall correctly, the first day we met and fought each other, by the end of it, you were completely naked on top of me, which was grows." Vegeta said with amusement and discus.  
  
"Oh yeah....I forgot about that...." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head. At this time, Gohan's attitude changed back "tough guy" mode.  
  
"But anyway, I never actually said that I wanted you to "look" at it!" Gohan said a little embarrassed and annoyed. "Ewe...."  
  
Vegeta got a little ticked by this. "I never said I was going to look at it! You were just hinting at a problem you were having with it, and sometimes that involves looking at it!!! I won't look at it if you don't want me to, I would prefer not looking at it at all, but, if I must!!!" Vegeta shot back at him.  
  
Gohan shook his head and smiled. "I know....but....."  
  
"But what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Your Mom!!!...." Gohan yelled at him while looking down and laughing. He looked up at Vegeta and had a smile that, surprisingly, looked innocent. He giggled, no, chuckled (sounds more manly) some more before shutting up.  
  
"Humph, Whatever Brat...." Vegeta said calmly, but annoyed.  
  
Then, only a few seconds later, both of them felt something very strange shoot through their bodies, mainly their stomachs. It was a weird, but very familiar feeling, a feeling......of evil.  
  
******************************************************  
Big cliffy, I know, and I'm sorry. Forgive me, but I couldn't resist and I'm tiered and new that if I didn't stop there that I'd have a lot more to write. Well, tell me what ya thought please. Do you like the way it's going, is it what you expected, do you hate it. Thanks....^_^ I'm to tiered to smile....................  
  
Next Time: What was that? Who was that? What do Gohan and Vegeta do? Do they go their seperait ways and forget about it, or what? And does Vegeta get his "special surprise" from Bulma? Fined out next time on, Your Mom!  
  
^_^ 


	4. NANI!

Hello peoples! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to get this chap posted, but if you reed the 3rd chapter of "AC My End" you'll understand why. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned, it I probably wouldn't be posting my stories on this sight. Hence the word(s) "FANFICTION".  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
NANI?  
  
Gohan and Vegeta stood about 5 feet apart, facing each other.  
  
"Whoa......Did you feel that?" Gohan asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was staring over Gohan's shoulder. He said nothing in return, but responded with a nod of his head.  
  
They stood perfectly still, waiting to see, or feel, what would happen next. Gohan's gaze started drifting away from Vegeta. His eyes began searching the sky, the forest below, the horizon and the surrounding mountains. He did all this without a turn of his head.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy on this one, force. He dug deeper and deeper for the source of the power, but found none. After 3 minutes of this, he gave up and opened his eyes.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Gohan whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked Gohan in the face. "No......but if you'd stop distracting me I might be able to find out!" He yelled.  
  
Gohan turned his nose up.  
  
"Well your Mom!" Gohan shot back with his hands on his hips.  
  
Vegeta had reached the end of his rope. He had put up with Gohan's incessant bickering for to long.  
  
"Alright Brat, that's it!" Vegeta yelled before powering up to super Saiyan. He made a move for Gohan.  
  
"COME ON!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Gohan smiled and too powered up, but to SSJ 2.  
  
'Vegeta you idiot. You know you can't beat me......' He thought evily.  
  
They were about to hit each other, when the same strange power shot through their stomachs, again. Vegeta stopped in mid punch, while Gohan was frozen in mid kick.  
  
"There it was again." Gohan said.  
  
"But where is it coming from?" Vegeta asked rudely, as he straightened himself up.  
  
Gohan gave Vegeta glare.  
  
"Your Mom!" Gohan yelled at him annoyed before running over to the edge of the ledge they stood upon.  
  
'Don't let it get to you, "Special Surpirse, Special Surprise".' Vegeta told himself.  
  
He eventually calmed down and, taking his time, and slowly walked over to join Gohan in his search. Gohan searched with his Ki (I hate that word) while Vegeta just searched with his eyes.  
  
Gohan gasped and quickly opened his eyes, in shock.  
  
"What? What is it Gohan?!" Vegeta asked forcefully.  
  
Gohan slowly turned to look at Vegeta.  
  
"It's coming from my house......"  
  
*****************************************  
  
What did you think, I know it's really short compared to the others, but I felt like this would be a good enough place to stop. I personally hate this chapter, but that's just me. Anyway, I have a movie to animate and only a short time to story board it, so I don't know how good I'm going to be about updating within the next couple weeks. So, sorry if it's a takes to long for me to update something. But, school and work come first. ^_^ Bye!  
  
Wiggle Chicken 


	5. Retarded Sticky Note

Hi ya all! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all. Okay, I know I haven't been good about updating recently, but that's all going to change now-that I actually have time to update. Okay, some of you had questions or comments in your reviews, so I'm going to try and answer them for you.  
  
Actually, all of the mature, male, DBZ characters have under arm hair, they've actually shown it before, it just wasn't like one big massive blob of hair, is all. I mean, all full grown guys have under arm hair.  
  
Also, I'm an animator my self, an amateur as in I'm not paid, but an  
animator none the less. And if there's one thing I know about animating,  
you do not want to give any of your characters unneeded hair  
in......places like armpits or legs. It's just, too much work and hard to keep it in  
the same spot frame after frame of animation. Have you ever noticed how the  
hair on Herculs face, arms and chest is always kind-a moving around and  
it looks really weird. That's why you don't want to do it, it's a lot of  
work, and if done wrong it can look really bad. I mean, do you know how  
many frames it takes to make "one" second of animated film? About 24 to  
30 frames! That's 24 to 30 sheets of paper, or in the work of animation,  
we use special see through sheets of paper called cels, not cells. You  
know those see through sheets that teachers use on over heads, that's  
basically what they are, only different.  
  
How could I leave you a cliffy like that? Because I can just be positively evil  
that way. Hmhmhmhmhahahaha!  
  
That is all. Enjoy...  
  
"What? What do you mean!" Vegeta asked sternly.  
  
Gohan whipped around to face Vegeta.  
  
"I mean it's "coming" from "my" house. Ya dumb butt!" He yelled  
sarcastically before turning back around.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment while he thought of Gohan's insult.  
  
"Dumb butt?......" He said under his breath. 'What kind of insult is  
that?' He thought. He found Gohan's insult rather amusing, but brushed it aside, remembering the task at hand. He cleared his throat.  
  
"So," Vegeta said, "What are you intending to do boy?"  
  
Gohan felt another surge of energy. And on top of that, another  
presence.  
  
'Mom...' He thought in utter horror, thinking of all the things that  
could be done to his mother, and her baby. He could feel his mother's  
presence slowly starting to disappear. Vegeta also felt it.  
  
Gohan tensed and his face scrunched up.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He queried as he changed from normal to Super  
Saiyan Two.  
  
"I'm going to kick the crap out of whoever's messing with my MOM!" He  
yelled in rage as he flew off the ledge, at top speed, towards home.  
He was there in a matter of seconds.  
  
Vegeta didn't follow, instead he stayed, contemplating whether or not  
to follow Gohan.  
  
"Should I follow him? Or just go home. Hm...No, the Woman would kill  
me if she ever found out. Ah, curses! I have a feeling this is going  
to get in the way of my, "Special Surprise." He powered up and flew  
off to meet Gohan.  
  
His journey to Gohan's capsule house only lasted a few short seconds, but within  
that time span, Vegeta felt the strange evil vanish, along with the  
other presence of Gohan's Mother.  
  
Vegeta arrived at Gohan's.  
  
He was shocked to see the Son's house totally obliterated. Excepting some  
"still" intact walls here and there.  
  
He saw Gohan standing in the middle of the massive mound of rubble. He  
was still in his ascended form and seemed to be focused on something.  
  
"What the HELL happened?" Vegeta demanded as he descended to the rubble below.  
  
Gohan remained silent.  
  
Vegeta now stood behind Gohan. He waited for a few moments before becoming impatient with him.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to say "Your Mom" or something!" He yelled.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta." Gohan said in a calm but stern voice.  
  
Vegeta growled at Gohan.  
  
"Oh, stuff it up "your mom's" butt Vegeta." Gohan said a littler louder  
this time. "There, you happy?" Vegeta only smiled at Gohan's remark, and waited  
for him to say more. "...He took my Mom..." He said trying to hold back tears.  
  
Vegeta look around.  
  
"Yeah, I kind-a noticed that...What I meant by "what the hell  
happened" is, detail. Give me details Brat." He sneered sarcastically.  
  
"...I couldn't see him very well, if it was a he..." Gohan said as he  
started to walk around. "...But, I could smell him. The most horrible  
stench I've ever inhaled..."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't try to be dramatic boy." He ordered. Vegeta was expecting some  
sort of come back from Gohan after that, but he remained silent.  
  
Gohan took in a deep breath.  
  
"We have to find this guy. Who knows what he's up to?"  
  
Vegeta started to make his way towards Gohan.  
  
"And how exactly do you expect use to find this, thing?"  
  
Just then, he tripped over some rubble and landed flat on his face.  
  
"Arrgh!" Vegeta yelled in rage.  
  
"Nothing's going "my" way today! I should have just gone home, no I  
shouldn't have even come here. Ever since I came to this blasted  
planet, nothing has gone right!"  
  
Gohan would have laughed in any other situation, (for the most part)  
but he was too worried about his Mother and unborn brother.  
  
Vegeta sat up, yelling curses and all kinds of foul words. Once seated  
upright, he noticed something attached to his foot.  
  
"What the?" He said annoyed.  
  
He got, what ever it was, off his foot and inspected it.  
  
"Ah, it's only a sticky note."  
  
He opened it to see what was written inside it, if there was anything.  
There was something inside, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Gohan," He said, "You might want to see this."  
  
He handed the note to Gohan who opened it... and smiled.  
  
"This is exactly how I intend to find this, thing." Gohan said,  
letting out a slight chuckle.  
  
Vegeta also smiled.  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, "Who ever this guy is, he sounds like a complete  
idiot."  
  
Gohan nodded his head. "Uhuh."  
  
What did you think. I would have gotten it up sooner, but my dad  
was installing something on my computer, and it took for ever! Anyway,  
R&R if ya can. Bye!   
  
Next Time: Hey all you Bakas, it's Vegeta. What exactly was on the  
sticky note? Who kidnapped Gohan's Mom? Why do Gohan and I think that  
"this guy" is an idiot? And most importantly... Will I ever find out  
what my BEEP "SPICIAL SURRPRIZE IS!... Find out next time on  
"Your Mom"!... Not that I care... 


	6. Stupid Is As Stupid Does

Hi! I don't think I have anything to say this time around......So, I guess, enjoy.   
  
Chapter 6: Stupid is as stupid does......  
  
Gohan and Vegeta could not hold back the chuckles that managed to slip out of their mouths.  
  
Gohan crumpled up the paper in his hand and could feel the corners of his mouth turning upward . He closed his lips together tightly trying to hold back the laughter that he knew would escape past his lips were he to open them.  
  
'Don't laugh Gohan, don't laugh!' He mentally scolded himself. 'This is a serious situation. It's, no time, to be...' But that, of course, was a battle that he was in no way going to win.  
  
He burst out laughing and slowly slumped to the ground, giving into the abdomen spasm. Vegeta did the same, only he was already seated on the ground, so instead, he just sat in the same spot laughing while holding a rock and thumping it again and again against some rubble. (You know how when you laugh enough. That some people just kind-a instinctively pound their fists against something. I do that, only with pens and pencils and cups.)  
  
"In all my days, I don't think that I've never heard anything so ridicules." Vegeta said in between his laughter.  
  
Gohan was trying desperately to catch his breath from laughing so hard, but still managed to give him a reply.  
  
"Ha, Your Mom!" Gohan wheezed a bit after saying this and with in a couple of seconds stopped laughing completely, knowing that he'd die if he had kept it up too much longer. Vegeta too stopped but was not short of breath. They were both pink in the face and still smiling when they slowly turned their heads towards one another.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before quickly opening the sticky note again. They both read it, again, and through back their heads in laughter......again......Then Gohan looked at it......again......  
  
"Have you ever noticed," Gohan questioned. "How, like, we're all named after Vegetables, and other foods?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan and cocked an eye brow. 'What the hell are you talking about?' Vegeta thought as he grunted.  
  
"What do you mean Brat?" He asked in a low intimidating voice, without a hint of his current laughter.  
  
"I'm not named after any food groups! I have the honorable and traditional name of my family, since the dawn of my ancestor's empire! I AM NO VEGETABLE!"  
  
Gohan smiled amusingly at Vegeta.  
  
"cough No," Gohan said surprised and amused that Vegeta didn't, know.  
  
"When you think about it, I mean; Raditz-Radish, Kakarot-Carrot, my name in Japanese means Rice. And it's right in your name, "Vegeta"......Vegeta, vegetable, Vegeta, "vegeta", able......  
  
Vegeta stared at Gohan with a gaping mouth, realizing the truth, that the word "vegetable," was right in his name!  
  
Gohan took Vegeta's look as one of confusion.  
  
"......Here, let me spell it out for you, V. E......" He only managed to get to the letter E before he was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"I KNOW THE DAMN WORD'S IN MY NAME!" He yelled.  
  
Gohan flinched at Vegeta's out burst and scooted backwards a bit, for his ere drums sake.  
  
"You've made that very clear......" Vegeta said in a more calm, but still annoyed voice.  
  
Gohan gaped at Vegeta with an astonished look upon his face before he decided to speak his mind about what he thought of his "little out burst". Still seated amongst the rubble, Gohan put his hands on his hips and scrunched his lips together.  
  
"Well, gees Vegeta, you didn't have to be so rude about it!" He stuck up his nose and turned his back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Cut it out Brat, we've got work to do." He stood up and grabbed the sticky note from Gohan.  
  
Gohan whirled around to face Vegeta.  
  
"Mha, "me" stop it? What do you mean "me"? I was just giving you the facts when you totally flipped out! It's not my fault you're named after a Vegetable! You should learn to control your temper!" Gohan huffed.  
  
"Yeah, I can say the same thing for you kid..." Vegeta told Gohan.  
  
"You want to find and save your Mom and unborn sibling right? So stop acting so childish and let's go find the pregnant pain in the neck!"  
  
Vegeta's words hit the pre teen like a couple hundred thousand blocks of led.  
  
'He's right Gohan......' His inner monolog told him. 'As much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta's right. You're acting like a 3 year old who isn't getting their way. And bickering with Vegeta over the stupidest things......I have to find mom!'  
  
Gohan bowed his head in defeat, but only for a moment before his hormones decided to change his attitude for him.  
  
"Alright Vegeta, you win......" He sounded and looked like a three year old with his bottom lip jutting out and his hands and arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Vegeta only smiled that trade mark smile of his.  
  
"That's more like it." He reopened the sticky note while Gohan unwillingly stood up and slowly walked toward him.  
  
Vegeta looked at the words written on the note and grumbled curses to himself.  
  
"Ahh, I hate you're language." Vegeta said sounding severely pissed.  
  
"Here," He through the note to Gohan and ordered him to read it again. Gohan looked at him confused.  
  
"Why? Why do you want me to read it again? You already read it once. And I read it several times." Gohan stated.  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Read it, out, LOUD!"  
  
Gohan continued to stare at him in total confusion.  
  
"......But, why?" He asked in some what of a protest.  
  
Vegeta was getting extremely frustrated with the boys constant questioning, but amazingly remained, some what, with in calm boundaries.  
  
"Ahh," He groaned.  
  
"Why do you think Brat!? This isn't my first language you know! And just because I can speak it, doesn't mean I can read or write it easily!" He took in deep breaths to keep himself from exploding due to anger build up.  
  
Gohan brightened up and wore a really dorky smile.  
  
"Oh, You should have just told me. Ha ha, Vegeta can't read......" Gohan said in a happy tone, but then confusion once again struck him.  
  
"But, then, why were you laughing before? You said you couldn't read it that easily."  
  
Vegeta tensed up.  
  
"Oh my God, Kid, you're gonna be the death of me." He said while rubbing his temples.  
  
"I said that it wasn't "easy" for me to read it. That doesn't mean that I wasn't able to read some of it. I was able to read the name, and that was pretty much it."  
  
Gohan was beginning to feel rather stupid and shifted his eyes from Vegeta to the ground.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I knew that......Anyway, I'll read it now." He uncrumpled the little piece of paper while Vegeta sat on a nicely sized boulder of rubble.  
  
Gohan began to read.  
  
Dear Earthlings, or should I say, Saiyans,  
  
I come from an alien race called, the Tella Tuboes. Our Planet is located many light years from your planet, Earth. We are an extremely powerful race and own many slaves. But our slaves numbers are dwindling, due to a fight being held on our planet right now.  
  
I am our leaders right hand man, and it is my duty to see that his obligations are thoroughly followed through. As I said before, our slaves are becoming fewer and fewer, we have already lost more then half of our slaves and can not afford to loose anymore.  
  
I/we are willing to make a bargain with you. We know very well that you are not the rulers of this planet or its people, but we do know that you are the strongest, not human and can force these pitiful creatures to do what ever you wish for them to do. Even forcing them off their planet is and should be an easy task for you, correct. The bargain is that we will give you many jaclucas, give you some of our advanced technology, and even give you a fair amount of our slaves for your whole entire earth population of humans. We need the humans to be our new slaves. We have been studying this planet and its inhabitants bodies for some time now and have come to the conclusion that these humans are stronger then our current slaves. And if you wish, we will even give you our entire remaining population of slaves, but only if you promises to give us every last Earthling. This is open for discussion, but only until "your" midnight tomorrow. After that point, I and my troops will start rounding up the humans and taking them back to our planet. You will no longer have a say in the matter, not that you already do.  
  
And let me warn you, we will not go easy on these humans, so if you at all care for them feel free to fight against us. Though you may be one of the strongest races in the galaxy, that does not mean that you are the strongest. If you protest against this, we will retaliate and take them by force and give you nothing in returned as offered. We will show no mercy and treat them cruelly. Either way we will have them, so, I suggest that if you want them treated with some degree of respect that you willing give them over to us and I will personally see to it that a law will be made of respecting these......Earthlings.  
  
You are probably wondering why I have kidnapped one of the female inhabitants who also happens to be the mother of one of you, right. Well, allow me to explain; We are holding her as hostage to ensure that you will come. Also, this is a bit of information that you probably want to know, If you don't come before midnight and/or if you don't agree, she will be the first one to spill blood. Do you understand?......Good......To find me, us, follow the rising sun. That is all the information that you need in order to find me. Why, well, you'll see......  
  
Remember, Midnight tomorrow.  
  
Right hand man and general of the Tella Tuboes,  
  
Tamata  
  
Gohan had finished reading the letter and looked up to see Vegeta sitting in the same position with a gaping mouth.  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well?" He said.  
  
"......How the hell did he fit all of that onto one sticky note? And what in the gods names is a jacluclyusgus......" Vegeta demanded and had a little trouble with the last word.  
  
Gohan looked down at the small 5 by 5 piece of paper in his hand.  
  
" I have no idea." He said looking back up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grunted and stood up.  
  
"Well, no matter how amusing I find his name and think that he is being naive and a complete and total idiot for thinking that......oh, just the whole lot of it, but I think that we should develop a plan of some kind and go to him and talk as if we agree to give him what he wants." Vegeta had a hand on his chin in a thoughtful position while the other was supporting his elbow.  
  
"Well, duh Vegeta. But how?! I mean......" Gohan was interrupted by a scheming Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up Brat! I'm trying to think." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"That's something new." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that!?" Vegeta yelled the question.  
  
"Your Mom!" Gohan shot back.  
  
"Oh, I've just about had enough of that to......" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh, shove it up your Mom's ass!" Gohan said with pride.  
  
Vegeta looked astonished.  
  
"Shove it up my Mom's-OHHH! That's it, you know what?"  
  
"Chicken butt!" Gohan put the words in Vegeta's mouth and laughed.  
  
"That's not what I was going to-AHHH! I'VE HADE IT! You want my help?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Uhhh, no, not really." Gohan said with a grimace.  
  
"Well, guess what kid, you're gonna get it whether you like it or not. And believe me, helping you is the last thing that I want to be doing, I have more important things that I could be in the middle of right now! Like getting my special surprise from Bulma! But nooooo, she made me come here, and now I have to help my rivals offspring defeat a stupid alien race by midnight tomorrow, otherwise I'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT MY STUPID SURRPRIZE IS!"  
  
Vegeta said all of this without one single breath and almost passed out after yelling it all at the top of his lungs.  
  
Gohan was looking at Vegeta like how a kid looks at a plate of Vegetables......(heehee )  
  
"Dude, calm down Vegeta, I was just having a little fun." Gohan told the panting man.  
  
"Just stay away from me for a while. We'll leave as soon as I eat something." Vegeta was practically shaking.  
  
"Oookayyy......" Gohan said.  
  
"I could use a bit too so, I hope the fridge isn't totally destroyed." He started for the fridge and was happy to find that it was still somewhat intacked. But he stopped in front of the fridge remembering that that creep had his Mom.  
  
"No!" Gohan said stopping abruptly.  
  
"We have to find my Mom first."  
  
"What?!" Vegeta protested.  
  
Gohan shot him a glare before making an energy ball in his hand, pointing it at the fridge and obliterating it. He was not playing games, when it came to the safty of his family and loved ones, they always came first.  
  
"Damn you." Vegeta said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan asked, even though he new what he had said.  
  
"Forget it!" Vegeta yelled and spun around.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh.  
  
"Well," Vegeta said.  
  
"Let's go find your mom and "save the world." He said a little sarcastically.  
  
Gohan smiled and ran past Vegeta purposely bumping into him.  
  
"Now you're talking." Gohan took to the sky and looked back down at Vegeta.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Gohan and smiled that trade mark smile of his.  
  
"Of course I am Brat! I wouldn't miss the chance to kick some alien species butt! It'll be just like old times!" He yelled up to the 11, technically 12, year old boy before taking to the sky and both of them flying off in the direction of the rising sun.  
  
sniff Uhg takes Kleenex and blows nose  
  
I hope you're all happy, sniff that I'm home sick today.sniff R&R please sniff Oh God sniffI can't breath. sniff I really don't like this chapter,sniff I think it sucks.BIG sniff Tell me what you thought. And don't worry about trying to get a hold of me.BIGGER sniff I'm going to be in my room "all day". sniff Of course if you're reading this a week after I've posted thissniff then no promises,sniff but for today,sniff I'm just going to sit here wallowing in my sickness and morning over my homework and unhappiness.sniff I should get back to bed now...one final sniff for the road.sniff --  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	7. Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Pregnant Mom G...

Yay! It's party time! Imaginary cake and ice cream and party hat's for all! I think I'm a little over due, but oh well, it's better then I usually do.   
  
"Did someone say cake? And ice cream?!" Gohan drools a river of saliva all over Vegeta.  
  
"Get away from me BAKA!" Vegeta yells at Gohan.  
  
Yep, that's what I said Gohan.  
  
"Hmmmm......I love cake......" Gohan says with a small retarded smile.  
  
......Yeah, cough Anyway......I am so sorry peeps, it's been forever since I've updated this story, and it's my most popular one too! But, it's updated now and I'm already working on the next chapter. Oh, and yayness, I finally get to use a scanner that works, so I have some pics from this story that are in my computer and ready to be sent to all of you......some...... So remember to leave me your e-mail address, or log-in before you review.  
  
Oh, and in the 6 chapter, which is now lost among the many Documents in my computer, Tamata is how his name is spelled, and he is not the "generally", he is the general. I wouldn't be telling you this, but seeing as that it is no where to be found, this was the only way.   
  
Okay, I think that's it for right now, ah lets see........wait......Disclaimer: I don't......  
  
Vegeta glares at the Wiggly one  
  
"Enough already! Get on with the blasted story!" He yells impatiently.  
  
Okay, okay! Geez, I was just making sure I told em everything they needed to know!......Okay! Places everyone!  
  
Vegeta grabs the, still drooling, Gohan by the collar of his shirt and drags him away  
  
"But," Gohan starts. "I want cake!!!!!"  
  
Your Mom!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Oh where oh where has my pregnant mom gone?  
  
......Pain, suffering, agony......was all that Vegeta could feel, think and hear.  
  
He and Gohan had been flying in the direction of the "rising sun" for some time now, about two to three hours. And for the last hour or so, Vegeta had been having to put up with and listen to Gohan's random singing of annoying songs, with the occasional twist of his own originality.  
  
He had been singing mostly nursery rimes and Disney tunes, which are well known to be annoying, at least to someone like Vegeta.  
  
"Da sea veed is always greena, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up dar, but dat is a big mistake. Just look at da world around you, right here on da ocean floor. Such wonderful tings around you, what more is you looking far!?" He was currently singing the song Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid, and was, and had been, flying all over the place!  
  
One second he was way up high above Vegeta, the next he was down in the trees, then he'd be practically on top of him, then way infront of him and then way behinde him. He was doing all kinds of weird things too; back flips, front flips, flip flops! Vegeta didn't know how much longer he could take all the madness of a highly caffeinated and sugar-a-fide pre-teen! He had already asked him multiple times to "kindly" shut up, but he would only be quiet for a grand total of about 30 seconds before starting up again.  
  
"Unda da sea! Unda da sea! Darling it's betta, down where it's weta, take it from me! Up on da shore day work all day, out in da sun day slave away!......a......blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah bla-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h-h!"  
  
That was it, Vegeta could no longer stand it. The nonsense had to end.  
  
He quickly worked up a power blast in the palm of his hand and through it at Gohan, who was still singing the Little Mermaid song and doing flip flops and what not.  
  
"Unda da-Aaaaahhhhh!" Gohan let out a loud ear piercing yell right in the middle of the song.  
  
Vegeta had been right on target, seeing as the blast hit him right on the butt.  
  
Gohan was frantically looking for some kind of body of water to dip his burning behind in. He was doing the shimmy and jiggling and wiggling (like a chicken! ) trying to put out the flame upon his rear.  
  
Vegeta was rolling in the air from laughter. Even though he had aimed for Gohan's butt, he didn't really expect that it was actually going to hit him there.  
  
Gohan finally found a body of water and raced down to it while yelling back at Vegeta.  
  
"You Turkey Dick!"  
  
This only made him laugh more.  
  
"Where the Hell does he get these ridicules names?!" Vegeta had been laughing so hard, that his side started to ache with pain, and he had to lower himself to the ground.  
  
He landed near the lake......or pond, that Gohan was hovering over. He was carefully dipping his arss in and out of the water until he finally just dunked the whole thing in.  
  
Vegeta had calmed down by this point, but still wore a wide smirk upon his lips.  
  
Gohan, had scrunched up into a ball so as not to get the rest of his body wet, he glared over at Vegeta.  
  
"What was that for Vegeta?!" He yelled as he rose his butt out of the water and looked over his shoulder and down his back to see that there was now a big hole reveling his happy face underwear.  
  
Vegeta's smirk disappeared for a moment.  
  
"You had it coming kid. Don't blame me for your own self stupidity."  
  
Gohan furrowed his brow and poked his butt towards Vegeta.  
  
"But look what you did to my Butt!" He shouted while pointing at it.  
  
Vegeta saw on Gohan's rear a classic yellow happy face, which he assumed to be his underwear, smiling at him. Once again, Vegeta slowly smiled into a smirk, until he started to laugh. He clutched his stomach as the same side pains from before came back.  
  
"Oh," He started, still laughing. "I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard!"  
  
This made Gohan even madder then he already was.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! You ruined my pants!"  
  
Vegeta sank down to the ground and pounded his fists against the sand.  
  
"Well hey, look at it this way." He paused to catch his breath. "At least I didn't burn a hole through your "smiley face" underwear! Ahahahahahaha!"  
  
Gohan looked at his butt again.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with smiley face underwear! It's funny. Besides, I didn't get it, Krillen got it for me as a gag Birthday present." Gohan said, trying to defend his underwear and pride.  
  
"Well, of course it's funny." Vegeta was finally starting to calm down. "I wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't." He stood up with a smirk.  
  
Gohan didn't really know what to say to that.  
  
"......Well......still......Awh crap. I'm gonna have to fight those Dick Heads like this!" Gohan breathed in deep and looked at Vegeta with a pouty face.  
  
Vegeta let out a humph of amusement while slowly lifting himself into the air.  
  
"Come on." He started. "Let's keep going." Vegeta flew back to where they had been before Gohan's butt had caught fire.  
  
"Alright......" Gohan said under his breath, as he went to catch up with Vegeta.  
  
They flew side by side in silence, which was a little uncomfortable and tempting for Gohan. He wanted to do something to break the silence, he wanted to sing. But as if Vegeta was reading his mind, he told Gohan.  
  
"Don't even think about it......" Without even so much as turning his head to look at Gohan.  
  
Gohan again got a pouty face, but he didn't want his butt or any other part of his body to catch fire again, so he tried to stay quiet......  
  
------10 seconds later------  
  
"Oh where oh where has my pregnant mom gone? Oh where oh where could she be?" Gohan was singing the tune "oh where has my little dog gone", only he'd changed the words to work with the situation that they were in. "I have searched the East and have searched the south, but she is nowhere to......a......see." He had trouble trying find a word that'd rimed with be.  
  
"Would you shut up already Brat!" I've tried to be reasonably nice about it, but I just can't stand it any longer! Besides, we have no idea where this place is, or if there'll be any hints or clues to the location along the way. Also, you never know, they could be setting up an ambushed for us and we wouldn't be able to here anything because of your, incessant, jabbering!" Vegeta breathed in and out heavily and tried to regain control over his temper.  
  
Gohan did shut up, but he wasn't going to shut up completely with out a good fight.  
  
"So, it's not like we can't sense them or feel their energy." Gohan told Vegeta, trying to give him every reason why he shouldn't have to shut up.  
  
"So, that's not the point!" Vegeta yelled. "We don't know what they are, they could be androids for all we know! And, your constant singing is distracting, I can't focus on anything while having to listen to your frog for a voice!"  
  
Gohan was insulted.  
  
"Well you don't exactly have the prettiest voice either Vegeta." He shot back.  
  
"That's not the point you annoying, insignificant, burden from Hell! The point is, that unless you shut that annoying, rambling hole in your face, we may never find your Mother!......Alive at least." Vegeta finished quietly and flew ahead of Gohan.  
  
Gohan new Vegeta was right, he could mess everything up if he didn't shut up. His pride had just gotten the best of him.  
  
'I don't need to sing anyway, I just don't like being told what to do.' Gohan's inner monolog told him. 'Mom's more important then winning some stupid verbal fight.'  
  
He flew up to Vegeta, eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"Okay Vegeta," He started with a smile. "I'll shut up......"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Gohan with wide eyes, he didn't actually think that the child was going to give in.  
  
"You're right, I could mess it all up......and I do sound like a frog." He looked over at Vegeta still smiling, and Vegeta gave him a smirk in return.  
  
"From here on out no more goofing off, at least not too much......" Gohan said humorously.  
  
Vegeta's smile grew and he reached out his hand to Gohan.  
  
"Deal......" He said as he and Gohan shook hands.  
  
(I was thinking of ending it here, but thought that you all deserved better. )  
  
They flew for over another three hours, and by this point, the entire sun could be seen not too far, but far enough, above the horizon line. They were flying at a rather slow rate so as not to miss anything that might be of any importance.  
  
Vegeta was growing more and more impatient and Gohan was growing more and more worried the more time that went by with out any evidence that they were even headed in the right direction.  
  
"Ah! How the Hell are we supposed to find this place?!" Vegeta yelled in rage.  
  
"Tamata said that we'll know when we're there. That the info on the sticky note was all that we needed." Gohan told Vegeta trying to calm him down.  
  
"Bah, you can't believe everything you here Gohan, you're just like your father that way, too trusting! That's part of the reason why he's dead ya know, he put way too much faith and trust in you. Not to mention his enemies."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! Don't compare me to my father, and don't you dare talk about him like that!" Gohan yelled in defense of his father's honor. He was very sensitive when it came to his father or anything Cell related. He felt his cheeks warm up and his vision became blurry from tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
"And you don't have to rub it in, I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT!......." Gohan started to lag behind until he completely stopped.  
  
Vegeta had been purposely encoring Gohan, but he sensed that he had slowed way down and come to a stop, and he knew that that wasn't a good sign. He turned around and saw Gohan floating in mid air with his head hung low.  
  
'Is he crying?' Vegeta thought. He hadn't meant to upset Gohan, at least not this much. He had just gotten so enraged that he was telling him the harsh truth, that Gohan already knew, and didn't need to relive. Even though he could really care less about Gohan's or anyone else's feelings for that matter, he knew he had to do something.  
  
As much as Vegeta hated the thought of it, he had to go apologize, other wise they'd never be able to find those retard Tella Tubose and get on with there fricken lives. Not to mention that Vegeta would never be able to find out what his stupid surprise is.  
  
Vegeta let out a grunt. 'That kid can be so unstable at times.' With that, he came to a stop and flew back towards Gohan. When he reached Gohan—turned his back to him.  
  
Vegeta growled and smacked his hand against his thigh.  
  
"Awh- Damit kid, don't do this to me!" Vegeta yelled with frustration.  
  
"What, I didn't do anything." Gohan mumbled with a sniff.  
  
"I'm trying......I'm trying......" Vegeta was having trouble saying it. He never liked to show feelings of any kind or towards anyone. "To...... to apologize!" He said between clenched teeth.  
  
Gohan lifted his head up a bit, and slowly turned around. His cheeks were stained with silent tears and his eyes were blood shot. He whipped his nose with his arm and slightly smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?" His eyes lit up a bit as did his smile.  
  
"Of course I am Brat! Now, I'm sorry, so there." Now Vegeta turned his back to Gohan. He was glad it was over with. He expected that it would take Gohan a little while to start feeling completely better and back to his normal old chippery annoying self again, but he was wrong.   
  
Right at that moment Gohan gave Vegeta's leg a BIG hug!   
  
"What the?!" Vegeta yelled, trying to kick Gohan off of him.  
  
"You're so nice Vegeta!" Gohan said in a very annoying chippery girl like voice. "Thanks for apologizing too! Gasps! Do you think we'll be friends, FOREVER!" He said, hugging Vegeta's leg even tighter. He wasn't being serious though, he just wanted to have a little fun, and knew that it would piss Vegeta off......And that was always funny......even if he was being serious.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all, and was swearing up a storm.  
  
"Get the Hell off of me Boy! If I knew that apologizing was going to make you this happy, I wouldn't have done it! I preferred you mopy!" He grabbed Gohan by the hair and started yanking on it.  
  
Gohan had his eyes closed the whole time.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta! Ow!" He chuckled, minus the ow. "I was just kidding. Besides, it's not like you haven't apologized to me before. Remember the Cell Games?" He opened his eyes and his face, because of Vegeta pulling his hair and what not, happened to be looking downward into the forest, where he saw something rather strange.  
  
A pair of what, looked like, glowing red eyes, looking up at them.  
  
"What?" Gohan said out loud to himself.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, do you see—Aaahhh!" Vegeta had given him a good tug and had pulled out some hair in the process, causing Gohan to close his eyes tightly.  
  
Vegeta forced Gohan's head back with his hand, and put his face right up to his face.  
  
"Would you kindly get off of......" He was interrupted by Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta......did you see that." He said, releasing his leg.  
  
"See what?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Those red glowing thi......" He looked down and saw that the "red eyes" were gone.  
  
"Where did they go?" He started to search the forest with his eyes in hopes of finding it/them or another one of whatever those things were again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, too confused by Gohan's question and reaction to be stern in anyway. Just then, a whole group of birds flew up out of the forest from behind them, in front of them and on both sides.  
  
"What the Hell?........" Vegeta looked at the birds, seeming to come from everywhere, around them......in a circle.  
  
"Their surrounding us......" Gohan said. Both tried to piec together what exactly was happening. Gohan could feel some slight energy coming from below them.  
  
"Do you feel that?" He asked Vegeta, not taking his eyes off the forest.  
  
"Yes, but what is it?" He replied.  
  
"It has to be the Tella Tubos, or something." Gohan whispered as it got quieter since the birds were now further away.  
  
"This isn't a public touring place......" Gohan continued.  
  
At that moment, the trees started to sway and rustling noises and twigs snapping could be heard.  
  
"Get ready......" Gohan said as he and Vegeta got back to back.  
  
The trees continued to sway and the twigs continued to snap under some sort of pressure. After waiting for a while, the trees stopped swaying and the twigs stopped breaking, but nothing more happened.  
  
"Come on, let's go check it out." Gohan said as he slowly descended down to the forest floor. Vegeta followed close behind.  
  
When they landed, it was dead quiet and both Gohan and Vegeta got chills up their spines as they once again got back to back.  
  
After looking around a bit and seeing nothing, Gohan decided to call for them. He knew they were there, or at least that whatever it was, that it had something to do with Tamata.  
  
"Hello?......" Gohan said quietly and a little timidly.  
  
"......Is anyone there?" There was no answer.  
  
Vegeta was growing impatient.  
  
"Show your selves!" He demanded.  
  
Once again the trees swayed and the twigs snapped, but this time it only lasted a few short seconds. Out from the underbrush and trees came the ones, the creatures, responsible for scaring the birds, swaying the trees, and crushing the twigs.  
  
"Oh shit......" Vegeta said with a gaping mouth.  
  
"Dido......" Gohan replied quietly.  
  
These, things, were hug! They're height seemed to range between 8 to 12 feet! And there were lots, about 10 total surrounding them. They looked like some sort of reptile dragon like creature. Short horns crowning their heads, flaring nostrils and main like a horse, a long face, evil yet relaxed looking eyes, sharp claws on both hands and feet, drooping ears and rat like tails. Though they were and appeared to be very strong and dangerous creatures, they hunched over horribly like they were trying to protect themselves from something and looked as if they had been starved. Many of them even had scares, some more then others.  
  
"Are, are these the Tella Tubos?" Vegeta asked Gohan, hoping that they weren't.  
  
"I'd think so, except for that they look a little mistreated, like they aren't in the best of shape....." Gohan finished, hoping that he was wrong.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said quietly. "Are you trying to say that you think these are the slaves that that Tamata freak was talking about!"  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah, but I hope not." Gohan replied.  
  
"No shit." Vegeta said. "If these are the slaves, I don't even want to know what the Tella Tubos look like."  
  
"I know......" Gohan said with a little shakiness in his voice.  
  
They stopped talking as the large creatures were now only 4 feet away from them all around. One stepped forward in front of Gohan and looked the two up and down briefly before asking in a husky voice even deeper then Piccolo's.  
  
"Are you the ones? The Saiyans?......" He asked.  
  
Gohan hesitated for a moment.  
  
"......Y-yes......" Gohan said slowly. "But who are you."  
  
The creature did nothing, but continued to stare at Gohan, until without notice he, or she, or it, () grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan shouted out.  
  
The same happened to Vegeta, and he to shout out.  
  
"Do not worry," The creature said. "We are just here to take you to general Tamata."  
  
Gohan snapped his arm away from the creature.  
  
"We can walk ourselves to wherever it is we're going." Gohan hissed.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and the creature looked almost sadly at Gohan.  
  
"As you wish......" He, she or it, turned around and started walking back into the forest, in the process talking to some of the other creatures in some unknown dialect, language that neither Gohan nor Vegeta could recognize. The creature that was holding Vegeta's arm released it and too started walking.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan stood where they were fore a little while, not knowing exactly what to do, until the same creature that talked to Gohan before called back to them.  
  
"Are you coming?......"  
  
Vegeta and Gohan took a quick look at each other and then both of them, keeping a close eye on the creatures, followed them into the forest.  
  
Geepers that was an interesting chapter! So what did ya think? Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for sticking with me after such a long leave of absence. Oh, and I just figured out the obvious, that I can go into my story on fanfiction and copy cut and past it back into word. I am such a dumb arss.   
  
Oh, and sorry, I know a lot of you had questions, and I wrote them all down, but then i lost the fricken piece of paper! Gerness! And I think that some of you wanted to see my pics, but like I said before, the Damn scanner was broken, so I didn't have any from this story in my computer. But I have some now and will be putting more in very soon. Yayfulness! The 9th DBZ movie comes out August 17th! WOOHOO! I thought they'd never get it out.   
  
Remember, this is my big updating party, so I've updated my other stories too.  
  
UPDATED CHAPTERS:  
  
Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken!  
A play on something really funny that my mom did when she was little and had a baby duckling that followed her everywhere, one day she acsidentaly stepped on it and broke it's neck and she went and showed ot to her Mom and asked her to fix it. It's also a play on my pen name.  
  
In the story, Goten finds an "already dead" chicken in the middle of the woods, which is weird. He takes it home to Gohan and asks him to fix it, cause he doesn't get that it's already dead. Of course he can't fix an already dead chicken, so......what's a big brother to do? But when "a bored" Trunks calls asking for Goten to come play at his place......all Hell breaks loose! Why? Because there's more to this "supposedly dead" chicken, then meats the eye......  
  
Saiyan Bordom and Depression, SUGAR and BEER! Basically, Bulma and Vegeta get into a fight and she takes Baby Trunks and leaves Vegeta. But know one knows how long she's going to be gone, or if she's even coming back. Gohan's a bit out of character, but I could really care less in this story. Gohan wants to help Vegeta feel better, so he gives him sugar, beer, alcohol and sharpies, he too uses the overwhelming power and they end up doing really stupid things.....Eventually the whole Z gang, at least most of them, end up having a big party at Capsule Corp. and are throwing up all over the place, due to all ickfulness in their stomachs. But what happens? Does Bulma come back? 0.o And what about Gohan? He is an under aged drinker! Gasps!  
  
AC My End I recently updated it, so it's not exactly a party one, but the new chapter's there.  
  
It's what I think should have happened in the time following the Cell Games. It answers all the unanswered questions; what happened to Lime? When did Krillen and 18 get married? How'd everyone cope with Goku's death? And what about Goten and Marron?  
  
It's also a mixture of how I think DragonBall Z should have ended and how Akira Toryiama originally wanted to end it. And believe me, what he originally wanted to do, was much better......It eventually turns into a Gohan and Videl, but that's a little ways off in the story right now. Tis a drama.  
  
NEW The Day I Died It's about what I think happened, should have happened, in the future that never was. It starts with Goku's death and goes all the way up through Gohan's death. It's a Gohan fanfic, and kind-of a Future Trunks one too. But it's told from Gohan's point of view. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't know it!   
  
Do excuse me people for what I am about to write, but this is on a personal note to whomever the anonymous reviewer, "Dude......you suck ()" is, from my and Hiei's Dark Dragon's story, titled "OUR POINTLESS STORY!" Just incase he or she happens to be reading Hell Yeah it sucked, you inconsiderate Baka! Yes, the story did suck, but we said in the beginning that it was going to be stupid, crap and pointless, or in other words, it was going to suck! . You didn't have to repeat what we obviously already knew!  
  
The words you chose and the way you used them were completely unacceptable! UNEXCEPTABLE! I mean, I don't mined criticism towards my stories, or even towards me, but saying, "That sucked ass. Bitch." was completely unneeded.  
  
You don't even know me, I am not a Bitch, and you have no right what so ever to call me one. I did nothing to provoke you or anyone else to call me such a thing. And, just for your information, there's more then one Bitch, there are two, and when you mess with one of us, you mess with both of us! If you read correctly, there were two of us.  
  
And maybe, if you don't like reading stuff that, as you so bluntly put it, "sucks ass!" then maybe you should pay a little more attention to what the author(s) say about the story in the author's note(s). and summaries BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY START READING THE BLASTED STORY!!!!!......  
  
Looks over at cowering chickens and "nice" readers and reviewers......So sorry about that people, but hey, a girls gotta stick up for herself, and for the good and safety of other fanfiction writers.  
  
From now on, when there is a writer in flamer danger, I'll be there. (or at least I'll try to be. )  
  
From now on, I am Super Wiggle-Chicken! Defender of writers, nightmare to flamers! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!   
  
Anyway, don't think that I don't want criticism anymore folks, I just don't want people I don't know calling me a Bitch or something like that. You can call my story a bitch, but not me. Now then, onward my fellow chickens, we must report the misusage of the review! 


End file.
